Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a liquid level measurement device, in particular, to a flexible float-type liquid level measurement device that is acid and alkali resistant, high pressure resistant and capable of effectively preventing the flexible outer tube from elongated deformations.
Description of Related Art
The currently existing flexible object float-type liquid level detector is an elongated probe module, which utilizes an engineering plastic tube or rubber tube with flexibility as the outer tube for the detecting probe, and it is also able to achieve the effect of being bendable and resistance to strong acid and alkaline. The internal of the engineering plastic tube or rubber tube is installed with an electronic detection module, and its bottom is mounted with a column plug in order to form a sealed space for the engineering plastic tube or rubber tube; thereby, the electronic detection module inside the tube is protected from erosion and damage.
Under the state of actual use, the flexible article liquid level detector is installed on top of a storage tank, and the engineering plastic tube or rubber tube is inserted into the storage tank for detecting the article liquid level. To reduce the wobbling or shaking of the engineering plastic tube or rubber tube entering into the material or liquid contained inside the storage tank, a heavy object is suspended at a through hole on the column plug in order to allow the engineering plastic tube or rubber tube to extend and straighten along the direction of the weight of the heavy object. However, under the pulling force exerted by weight of the heavy object and the column plug on the material of the engineering plastic tube and rubber tube for a long period of time, the engineering plastic tube or rubber rube tends to gradually deform with elongation, which causes the magnetic floating ball of the engineering plastic tube or rubber tube and the detection element of the electronic detection module fail to match with each other such that the measurement precision is reduced.
In view of the drawbacks of poor usage stability and insufficient structure associated with the currently existing known art, it is an objective of the inventor of the present invention to provide a solution capable of overcoming the aforementioned problems through years of research along with the utilization of theoretical principles.